CUD
Cud (sometimes known as CUD) are a British indie rock band formed in Leeds, England in 1987, consisting of vocalist Carl Puttnam, guitarist/keyboardist Mike Dunphy, bassist William Potter, and drummer Steve Goodwin. Signed to first the Wedding Present's Reception label in 1987, the group later on signed to A&M in 1991, when they began to make an impact on the UK Singles Chart making their first foray into the Top 40 in 1992, with "Rich and Strange" (#24) and "Purple Love Balloon" (#27), as well as reaching number 30 in the UK Albums Chart with fourth album Asquarius. A further Top 40 hit single followed in 1994 with "Neurotica". However, their moderate success and cult status was short lived, after they failed to overcome musical differences. As a consequence of this, 1994's Showbiz would be their last album. Potter was replaced by Mick Dale, who would later join Embrace, shortly before the band split entirely in early 1995. Cud reformed in 2006 to support the release of a double album of their greatest hits entitled Rich and Strange - The Anthology which was released in August 2006 on Universal Records, alongside a brief UK tour to promote it. Links To Peel In 1987 CUD vocalist Carl Puttnam sent a demo of his new band to John Peel. As the package travelled south, Peel announced that he was binning all his unlistened demo tapes from his desk and starting anew, this time promising to listen to any he received from then on. Thanks to this twist of fate, two weeks later CUD were invited to do a session for Peel's show. Recorded on 16th June 1987, their debut was made before they had released any records. The band recorded a total of three sessions for the Peel show. A cover of Hot Chocolate's 'You Sexy Thing' taped during their first session reached number 20 in the 1987 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries * 1987 Festive Fifty: You Sexy Thing #20 * 1989 Festive Fifty: Only A Prawn In Whitby #15 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1987-06-16. Broadcast: 30 June 1987. Repeated: 20 July 1987, 17 August 1987, 29 December 1987 * Mind The Gap / You're The Boss / Don't Bank On It / You Sexy Thing 2. Recorded: 1988-05-15. Broadcast: 24 May 1988. Repeated: 08 June 1988, Session Mixtape Mar-Sept 1988 "Living In The Past" and "Everybody Works So Hard" available on 12" - Only (A Prawn In Whitby)) Imaginary MIRAGE 010 * Treat Me Bad / Punishment / Reward Relationship / Living In The Past / Everybody Works So Hard 3. Recorded: 1989-02-19. Broadcast: 13 March 1989. Repeated: 20 April 1989, 18 July 1989 * Only A Prawn In Whitby / B B Couldn't C / (I'm The) Urban Spaceman / The Epicurean's Answer All sessions available on The Complete BBC Sessions CD, 2012 (3 Loop Music, 3RANGE-1) '' Other Shows Played ;1987 *29 September 1987: Mind The Gap (Single: Mind The Gap) Reception Records *30 September 1987: You're The Boss (12" - Mind The Gap) Reception *14 October 1987: Van Van Van (12" - Mind The Gap) Reception *21 October 1987: Mind The Gap (12") Reception *23 October 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 072 (BFBS)): You're The Boss (12" - Mind The Gap) Reception *18 November 1987: Mind The Gap (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *29 December 1987: You Sexy Thing (Peel Session) '''FF #20' ;1988 *05 February 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 079 (BFBS)): You Sexy Thing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *02 February 1988: You Sexy Thing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *08 March 1988: You Sexy Thing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *18 March 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 082 (BFBS)): You Sexy Thing (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *19 April 1988: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *09 May 1988: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *18 May 1988: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *21 May 1988 (BFBS): Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *10 June 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 085 (BFBS)): Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *13 June 1988: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *29 June 1988: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *13 September 1988: Slack Time (12") Nightshift *23 September 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 091 (BFBS)): Slack Time (12") Nightshift *12 October 1988: I've Had It With Blondes (12" – Slack Time) Nightshift *18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen): I've Had It With Blondes (12" - Slack Time) Nightshift *19 October 1988: Slack Time (12") Nightshift *15 November 1988: I've Had It With Blondes (12" - Slack Time) Nightshift ;1989 *20 March 1989: Lola (7") Imaginary MIRAGE 007 *12 April 1989: The Day Crime Paid (b/w 7" - Lola) Imaginary MIRAGE 007 *The Peel Tapes Vol.9: Art (12" - Under My Hat) Ediesta *06 June 1989: Only (A Prawn In Whitby) (LP - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary *13 June 1989: Strange Kind Of Love (album - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary ILLUSION 005 *14 June 1989: Push And Shove (album - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary ILLUSION 005 *23 June 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 107 (BFBS)): Push And Shove (LP - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary *28 June 1989: Only A Prawn In Whitby (album - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary ILLUSION 005 *01 July 1989 (BFBS): Only A Prawn In Whitby (album - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary ILLUSION 005 *17 July 1989: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *HO John Peel 13 1989: The Epicurian's Answer (session) *27 July 1989: Wobbly Jelly (LP - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary *29 July 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 111 (BFBS)): 'Alison Springs (LP-When In Rome, Kill Me)' (Imaginary) *02 August 1989: Wobbly Jelly (album - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary ILLUSION 005 *29 August 1989: Only A Prawn In Whitby (12") Imaginary *06 September 1989: Everybody Works So Hard (12" - Only (A Prawn In Whitby)) Imaginary MIRAGE 010 *11 September 1989: Only (A Prawn In Whitby) (Album Version) (12") Imaginary MIRAGE 010 *19 September 1989: Only (A Prawn In Whitby) (12") Imaginary *30 September 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 118 (BFBS)): Only (A Prawn In Whitby) (12") Imaginary *27 December 1989: Only A Prawn In Whitby (LP - When In Rome, Kill Me) Imaginary FF #15 ;1990 *17 January 1990: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *18 April 1990: Bohemian Rhapsody (v/a LP - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music *05 May 1990 (BFBS): Bohemian Rhapsody (v/a LP - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music *03 September 1990: Robinson Crusoe (Friday Mix) (12" - Robinson Crusoe) Imaginary *10 September 1990: Robinson Crusoe (12") Imaginary MIRAGE 021T *15 September 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 158 (BFBS)): 'Robinson Crusoe (12" version) (12"-Robinson Crusoe E.P.)' (Imaginary) *26 September 1990: L.O.P.H.E. (12" - Robinson Crusoe EP) Imaginary *07 October 1990: Robinson Crusoe (7") Imaginary *07 October 1990: Remember What It Is That You Love (7") Clawfist *19 October 1990 (BFBS): Robinson Crusoe (single) Imaginary *20 October 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 161 (BFBS)): 'Remember What It Is That You Love (split 7" with Family Cat)' (Clawfist) *11 November 1990: Hey, Boots (LP - Leggy Mambo) Imaginary ;1991 *29 September 1991: On No Won't Do (EP) A&M *05 October 1991: Oh No Won't Do (12") A&M *12 October 1991: Price Of Love (12" EP) A&M *18 October 1991 (BFBS): Oh No Won't Do (12") A&M *Peel 001 (Radio Bremen): Oh No Won't Do (12") A&M *14 December 1991: Love Mandarin (compilation album - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *15 December 1991: Mind The Gap (compilation album - New Season - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRCD205 ;1992 *03 January 1992 (BFBS): Love Mandarin (LP - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *19 January 1992: Love Mandarin (LP - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *31 July 1992: Purple Love Balloon (7") A&M (JP: 'I got a bit of a telling off from them at Glastonbury for not playing their records any more.') See Also * Indie Charts External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists